Renaissance
by Camille32
Summary: PROLOGUE :        Bella se sent mourir par le discours d'Edward   Je ne veux pas que tu viennes Bella  ...  Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon.   il est parti.  Comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui ? Il ne peut pas me laisser comme ça, il n'a pas le droit, pas ap


**PROLOGUE :**

Bella se sent mourir par le discours d'Edward « _Je ne veux pas que tu viennes Bella […] Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon. » _il est parti.

Comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui ? Il ne peut pas me laisser comme ça, il n'a pas le droit, pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé.

En se lançant à sa poursuite la vie de Bella va littéralement basculé.

**PDV Bella :**

Mon cœur s'affole, il bat à un rythme effréné, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser.

AU SECOURS!

Décidé je me lance à sa poursuite dans ce bois dense et boueux, je cours à travers les arbres et les hautes herbes. J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à m'arrêter de courir et pourtant j'ai du mal à respirer j'ai une boule dans le ventre et la gorge face à ce manque. Je viens de tout perdre : mon âme sœur, ma famille et surtout mon avenir. J'avais décider que mon futur serai d'être à ses côtés pour l'éternité je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui, c'était inconcevable.

La lumière laisser place à l'obscurité sans m'en rendre compte, je continuer même si j'atteignais mes limites, je sentais ni pieds, ni mes jambes, je tombais à de nombreuses reprises mais je continuais il le FALLAIT.

Peu à peu je ralentissais ne voyant plus où je mettais les pieds, la nuit était omniprésente et la forêt commençais à se réveiller. Je pouvais entendre des cris et des pas d'animaux mais même ça ne me faisais plus peur : j'avais tout perdu. Je m'allonge en chien de fusil dans le but d'atténuer le trou béant qui se former dans ma poitrine mais aucun résultat je me sentais mourir petit à petit.

Mon esprit vagabonder jusqu'à Charlie me demandant dans quel état il était à cette heure-ci. Il devais avoir découvert mon absence et être mort d'inquiéter mais je ne pouvais rebrousser mon chemin, c'était trop dur de retourner là-bas, de voir le visage de mon père et réaliser que les Cullen étaient bien partis, cette réalité me tuer. Ils étaient partis tous sans même me dire au revoir, Alice ma meilleur ami et sœur de cœur m'avais aussi abandonner,elle et tous les autres. Je ne pourrais plus sentir l'étreinte d'Esmée, le regard chaleureux de Carlisle, la bonne humeur et l'humour taquinant d'Emmett, la bienveillance de Jasper et même l'indifférence de Rosalie me manquait.

Je n'avais plus la notion du temps tellement je souffrais, tout ce que je savais c'était que trois nuits d'obscurités avaient passées sans que la douleur ne cesse un instant. Je ne ressentais même pas le besoin de me nourrir je buvais seulement quelques gorgées d'eau en trouvant un ru pas loin de là où je me laissais envahir par le chagrin.

Au bout d'un certain temps je commençais à sentir une bourrasque dans mon dos, puis une autre dans mes cheveux. Je relevais la tête pour voir d'où ça venait, je souffrais tellement que je ne me suis pas rendue compte que le vent s'était lever. Mais en regardait vers le ciel, je ne voyais pas les feuilles des arbres s'affoler comme cela aurait du être si un vent ou une tempête se préparait rien de tout ça; Je me dis que mes sens me jouais des tours mais une bourrasque atteint de nouveau mon dos je me retourne rapidement mais rien. Soudain je vois une forme floue venir trop rapidement vers moi pour voir ce que c'était, puis je sentit un coup dans ma mâchoire me coupais le souffle et je me retrouver soudainement contre un arbre au niveau des racines. Je sentais une légère douleur à ma lèvre inférieure je passais ma main dessus et je vis du sang coulait par-terre. C'était donc le mien j'avais tellement mal que je me rendais pas compte que j'avais la lèvre ouverte et une douleur dans le ventre commençais à me lancer. Cette douleur était minime comparait au trou dans ma poitrine. Sentant quelqu'un ou quelque chose approcher je levais les yeux et je m'arrêtais de respirer. En face de moi je rencontrait une paire de yeux rouges flamboyants. C'était la fin.

**PDV Edward :**

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que j'avais perdu et abandonner la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Laisser Bella était l'acte le plus douloureux et le plus difficile qu'il m'était donner de faire de toute ma très longue vie, elle était mon soleil dans ma sombre existence, c'est pour elle que je continuais toute cette mascarade de l'éternité : être sans elle est comme perdre la faculté de savoir respirer si je le pouvais.

J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feux au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passent. Elle me manque tellement qu'aucun mot ne peut expliquer ce manque. Mais ma douleur est vaine comparée à son bonheur actuel. Je l'ai quitté pour lui donner une vie pleinement humaine, qu'elle l'a vive comme si la mienne s'était arrêtée en 1918, elle le mérite elle plus qu'aucun autre. Même si mon existence est vide sans elle et ne rime à rien, l'idée qu'elle est un semblant de vide de femme comblée me console mais me fait souffrir car cet homme qui est le plus chanceux du monde n'est pas moi.

Tout me manque chez elle : son magnifique sourire, la profondeur de ses yeux, son odeur irrésistible, son adorable entêtement, ses divines lèvres, la couleur rosie de ses joues, son incroyable côté gauche, sa dévotion, ses caresses, sa bienveillance, son amour, même sa faculté à me cacher ses pensées me manquent. Comment réussir à survivre sans elle ? La réponse : impossible. À chaque seconde qui passe, je revois ce regard pleins de tendresse. Ce qu'elle me manque !

Je n'ai plus goût à rien depuis notre départ de Forks, et ma famille n'ont plus. J'ignore même où nous nous trouvons tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils m'attendaient tous à un endroit donné et je les ai retrouvés puis nous sommes partis en direction de notre nouvelle et triste destination. Ma chambre ou mon refuge comme ils l'aime l'appeler n'est même pas aménager, en arrivant ici je m'y suis directement réfugié en oubliant les éléments confortables. Esmée n'a même pas eu la force de se battre pour que je la laisse entrer et décorer la seule pièce vide de la maison.

Toute la maisonnée est triste et comme en deuil d'avoir perdu ma Bella. Carlisle fuit la maison pour l'hôpital afin de s'occuper l'esprit, Emmett reste devant la télé à zapper tout la journée en regrettant d'avoir abandonner sa petite sœur adoptée, Jasper ne cesse de culpabiliser et de réconforter Alice, Rosalie trouve à réparer ou à améliorer nos voitures à toutes heures pour amoindrir ses fautes, Alice a perdu le goût du shopping et la manie de tous nous embêter, elle pleure toute la journée sa meilleure amie et sa sœur de cœur et, enfin Esmée ne décore plus ne nous recadre plus et ne cherche même plus à venir voire mon état. La vie des Cullen n'est plus comme avant, on a perdu un membre cher de notre famille comme si Bella était le fil du bonheur qui nous relié les uns aux autres à présent.

Ils attendent tous un signe de ma part, mais que faire ? Je n'ai même pas la force de me tenir sur mes jambes tellement la souffrance m'atteint. Je reste assis contre la paroi du mur à attendre que la souffrance passe en sachant que jamais elle ne s'estompera.

J'entendis des pas dansant approchés vers mon refuge, même s'ils ont perdus de leur ampleur depuis quelques temps, j'aurai pu les reconnaître parmi tant d'autres : ceux d'Alice.

N'ayant pas le courage d'affronter son regard je continue de maintenir le mien vers le plancher. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'Alice attendait que je daigne lui parler ou la regarder mais cela m'était impossible, je lui avait arracher sa meilleure amie et sa sœur cela m'était intenable de croiser son regard qui devait refléter la colère voire même la haine envers moi.

Alice vint me ramener à la réalité en prenant la parole :

_ Qu'attends-tu pour réagir Edward ? Vraiment je ne te comprend plus, je suis d'accord sur le fait de la protéger mais rien ni personne ne pourra plus le faire que notre famille et toi en particulier. Tu n'es rien sans elle et elle doit être dans le même état que toi à l'heure actuelle. Alors je te le redemandes qu'attends-tu Edward ?

_ Honnêtement je n'en sais rien Alice. Qu'importe mon malheur si elle est heureuse aujourd'hui.

J'ai tellement peur de retourner à Forks et de la voir dans les bras d'un autre Lili, c'est ma plus grande peur avec celle qu'elle disparaisse à jamais. Comment faire pour vivre sans elle ?

C'était le plus long discours que j'ai réussi à tenir depuis plus de six mois.

_ Tu ne le saura jamais si tu n'y retournes pas Edward, je suis sure que Bella n'attends que toi et qu'elle est autant malheureuse que toi, arrêtes de vous infliger cela à tous les deux cette distance ne rimes à rien et tu le sais, dit-elle en s'énervant.

_ Je ne sais pas Lili, d'un côté je n'attends que cela la retrouver lui dire à quel point je l'aimes et que je peut vivre sans elle mais d'un autre côté j'ai peur quel ne le pardonne pas. Je l'ai abandonner Alice, ma Bella, je l'ai laissé toute seule et ceci au périple de sa vie.

Je venais de m'avouer à moi-même ce que je redoutais le plus : soit retourner auprès de mon amour mais qu'elle ne me revienne jamais, car si elle ne peut pas me pardonner, comment rester dans la même ville qu'elle sans pouvoir lui parler, me fondre dans son regard, sans ses caresses, ses baisers. Ô ma Bella comme tu me manques!

Cela faisait encore quelques temps que j'avais rejoins mes pensées sans me soucier d'Alice avant qu'elle ne m'arrache à mes pensées et à Bella en se raclant la gorge afin de me rappeler sa présence.

_ Je te préviens Edward, si tu ne te bouges pas un peu, tu vas m'entendre et sentir ta douleur.

Je ne supportes plus de voir notre famille dans cet état et ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas ce qui passe dans cette maison.

Remues-toi un tant soit peu et agis en tant qu'un Cullen, vas la retrouver, je me suis bien fais comprendre ? Dit-elle en osant le son de sa voix de plusieurs octaves.

_ Oui Alice, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de la voir se tenir loin de moi même si je le mérites.

_ Allez debout! S'énerva-t-elle.

_ Il y a tellement d'aspects à prendre en compte Alice, pas seulement mes envies mais les raisons de notre retour à Forks, mes excuses à Bella et il faut aussi prendre Victoria en considération.

_ Je sais tout ça, Edward.


End file.
